


Light Revealed

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Conversations, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fight Sex, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Framing Story, Hand Job, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con References, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L tells the task force about certain intimate activities that supposedly happened, but Light denies everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Revealed

**Title:** "Light Revealed"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for everything up to nearly the end of the Yotsuba arc.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities, coarse language. Mild bondage. Mild violence.

 **Summary:** L tells the task force about certain intimate activities that supposedly happened, but Light denies everything.

 **Pairings:** Possibly LxLight, though it is ambiguous. Also, a very small amount of LxMatsuda and LightxMatsuda.

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the start of this fic have occurred as normal.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Light looked up with bleary eyes, and Matsuda had to repeat the question again.

"Do you want these reports stapled, or paper clipped?"

Light rubbed his face and said, "Um, you decide."

Mogi gave Light an odd look and the Chief cleared his throat as if he were about to say something.

Before that could happen, L spun around in his seat and said, "Everyone, Light's current state of exhaustion is entirely my fault. I take full responsibility for it."

Light glanced over at L, with murder in his eyes, but he said nothing and a moment later Matsuda wondered if he had imagined the expression. Light simply looked tired and a little blank, that was all.

Matsuda said, "What did you do, Ryuzaki? Fill the bed full of cookie crumbs or slices of half-eaten cake?"

L said, "Don't be an idiot, Matsuda. You know how meticulous I am with my food."

"That's right, all those little towers and lines of food. Yeah, I'd forgotten, you never let even a crumb get out of place, Ryuzaki."

"The reason Light is so tired," L said, "is because I lost control last night and I kept pounding him in the ass. Actually, it was five separate times. I really couldn't keep my hands off of him for any reasonable amount of time, and I drove him to complete exhaustion."

Light and his father let out a pained gasp at the same moment, and then Light said, "That's not true. Ryuzaki is just kidding."

L's eyes became slightly wider and he said, "Oh, but it is true. The first time it happened we were in the bathroom. It was just after we'd finished a long, hot bath. Light was wrapped in nothing but a towel, drying his hair, and I was digging through the drawers for the lube, about to start my usual post-bath masturbation session. You see, I've taken to keeping lots of lubrication on hand in the bathroom and the bedroom because the two of us just keep getting so worked up, and we've needed to masturbate more and more frequently ever since we were first chained together."

Matsuda couldn't think of what to say. His face was getting red, he could feel it, and he could see Mogi looking back and forth, shifty-eyed, and the Chief staring at his son with bulging eyes.

Wait, this had to be another one of L's tricks, of L's tests, like the one that had caused Aizawa to quit in frustration. But what was it for?

Matsuda said, "It was probably the stress of the case, right?"

"That is possible, Matsuda. The social stresses of being chained to another person, along with the psychological stresses of having our lives risked every day, these are things that could have made both of us extremely horny and in dire need of sexual release. But it was Light who started it."

The Chief said, "What did my son do?"

Light said, "I didn't do anything, Dad. This is all made up."

L prodded at his lower lip with a long, spindly finger and said, "Before I could start masturbating, Light's hand got in the way. At first I thought he was simply trying to snatch the bottle of lube from me, but he quickly made his intentions very clear, and before long he was giving me an absolutely delicious blow job. I must say, he is extremely talented. He let me thrust all the way into his throat without choking, and really, it drove me so wild that I could hardly even think."

Matsuda let out a laugh to relax the tension, but it came out sounding so odd that he quickly said, "It must be strange for you not to think, Ryuzaki."

Matsuda was trying not to think, himself. He moved the stack of reports he was holding slightly lower, just in case. Nobody else was really looking his way, though. Everyone was staring at Light, and Light was looking at L, his face drained, pale, and almost completely blank.

L replied, "Yes, I was feeling quite unlike myself. The oral stimulation simply wasn't enough, and I quickly pulled Light away. He was sucking so hard that the removal caused a sort of popping sound, and he looked rather surprised that I wanted to stop, but I didn't want to stop. No, I wanted more, much more. I whirled him around and had him pinned face-first against the wall in no time. I could barely wait long enough to work him loose with a few slippery fingers, and then I thrust into him, unable to hold back any longer."

Light hissed, "Ryuzaki, I wouldn't let you do something like that."

The blank expression was gone, replaced by something almost frightening, Light's eyes narrowed and seeming lit up, reflecting the lights of the monitors more than before.

L said, "Oh, but you did, Light. Don't you remember how you moaned loudly and shamelessly as soon as I penetrated you? And how you spread your legs for better access once I started a strong rhythm? Maybe you are slightly resentful because I went into such a frenzy that I almost forgot to give you a reach-around. I must apologize, Light. It had been a long time since I'd had any sex at all. But I'm thinking you could not have been too displeased, taking into account the fact that you had an orgasm almost as soon as I started stroking you."

"I'm not thinking about... that. This whole thing never happened."

"Your continued denial is vaguely irksome. I surmise this means I need to recount the entire sequence."

The Chief grumbled, "That is not necessary, Ryuzaki."

Matsuda swallowed. He was feeling a little bit dizzy. Maybe it wasn't necessary, but he felt like his curiosity would eat him up inside if he didn't hear what happened. Those two geniuses, they were always so mysterious, so-

In a bored-sounding tone L replied, "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me at all. After I had my way with Light against the bathroom wall, we cleaned up and went to bed. But it seemed neither of us could sleep. Light was constantly tossing and turning, and I couldn't stop watching him. Indeed, I think it was the same moment when each of us realized that we were both breathing fast and our faces were flushed. We were clearly horny for each other. This time, I was the first to act on our impulses."

Light said, "No, you didn't."

L said, "It's no use trying to claim you were first, Light. During that sexual encounter, I certainly dominated, and I did so by acting quickly. I subdued Light with half of a blow job while I retrieved the lube from a bedside drawer and began preparing him. He complained but he also spread his legs for me and started arching his back into my fingers with each penetrating movement. Soon he was completely wanton, debauched, just begging to be fucked with every expression on his face, every movement of his hips. He didn't say anything, but he was completely compliant when I maneuvered him onto all fours and took him from behind."

Light whispered, "No."

L ignored Light and said, "I was afraid I was quite rough with him. I realized then that I'd been storing a considerable amount of pent-up need for months, and that our one session in the bathroom had only relieved the barest amount of tension. Yes, I knew then that I had really just scratched the surface of my problem. I went into a frenzy of hard thrusting, and I am certain that I hurt him a little in my carelessness, but he took it fairly well. His screams sounded like mostly pleasure to my ears, and in any case he made no attempt to move away or to get me to slow down. Yes, he liked it so much that he-"

Soichiro's voice interrupted.

"That is quite enough!"

The Chief's jaw was sternly clenched, his face red. Matsuda tittered. He didn't know what else to do, but it only earned him a glare from the Chief.

L said, "Excellent point, Chief Yagami. Yes, I am afraid that I am not doing this correctly. This information is important to more than just the five of us."

L spun his chair back around to face his computer and began typing. Then he said, "Misa, are you listening?"

Misa walked into view on the largest screen, a hair-curler embedded in her hair, which she was holding at an awkward angle to get the most curl without burning herself.

She said, "What is it, Ryuzaki? Is Light ready for our next date?"

Light sighed loudly and said, "It's just Ryuzaki telling his ridiculous lies. He's conducting some test, I'm sure."

L spun back around and said, "Now that Misa can hear us, let me continue. I was being considerably rough, but since the edge of my tension had been relieved earlier, I found that both of us were lasting longer and I was able to indulge in some experimentation. I tested different angles, and I found one quite to my liking, though it strained my thigh muscles to maintain it and I was soon shaking from the effort. It was worth it, though, because it-"

Misa said, "You called me out here to listen to your creepy porn? You pervert!"

With only the slightest pause, L continued with, "It became a sustained, steady fucking that added considerably to both of our eventual climaxes. Light in particular whimpered in a most fetching way when he-"

Misa screamed, burned herself on the curling iron, dropped it, swore, then picked it up again, placing it safely on a nearby table, and said, "Light, tell me this isn't true!"

"It isn't true, Misa, I already told you this."

L dryly said, "Really, Misa, you could pick up a few tips. I may have fucked Light only five times, but I've learned a considerable amount about exactly what he-"

"You fucked my boyfriend?"

"Yes, and if you would listen, Misa, you might actually learn how to turn him on properly. If you are agreeable, we may even try out a threesome, which is frankly-"

Misa cut off L with a high-pitched scream. L tried to start talking again several times, but he was unsuccessful because Misa only paused her screams long enough to gasp a bit of air and then start again.

With a few keystrokes from L, Misa's screech had reduced to a tinny, far-away sound.

L said, "Obviously, we need to turn down the volume or we won't be able to hear each other speak."

Matsuda stared at Misa guiltily. She had a red burn on the side of her face, and her fists were clenched in anger as the quiet scream continued from her open mouth. He said, "Poor Misa-Misa. This news really could have been broken to her in a better way."

Light said, "There's no better way, because it didn't happen. I'm just waiting for Ryuzaki to get to the end of his stupid, long-winded story."

L replied, "I don't see what Misa is complaining about. I offered both of us to her, along with an excellent education in how to please Light sexually. Yes, that reminds me... after we finished the second sexual encounter, I was actually exhausted enough that I fell asleep, and I didn't wake again until I felt myself being wrapped in the cold chain. At first I thought it might be an accident, but I soon realized that the way I had been wrapped was too sophisticated, and then a few moments later, Light straddled me and smirked down at me. I flew into a rage then, but I couldn't move my arms at all and I was suitably impressed. In fact, it only made me want him more when he pulled the chain tight and stuck a lubricated finger in my ass."

Matsuda looked in alarm at Light and said, "Light, you didn't rape Ryuzaki, did you?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, Matsuda," L said, "it was only a small amount of bondage."

And then L pulled up a sleeve to show a reddish chain-mark imprinted on one arm.

The Chief said, "Light!"

Light said, "Don't worry, Dad, that's from Ryuzaki getting tangled in his sleep. It doesn't mean anything."

L blinked twice, slowly, and then said, "That third time, Light nearly managed to take me. It was a very exciting, and I must say a mutually arousing, struggle to see which one of us would be penetrated. My arms were securely pinned, but my legs were free, and I wrestled with Light until I, with a bit of luck combined with skill, managed to work myself loose from the chain loops and pin him underneath me. Once again, I subdued him with oral sex to get the final bit of resistance out of his system. It really is amazing how quickly he submits when-"

Light said, "Ryuzaki, why are all your lies about you being on top? If you're going to lie, can't you say I dominated your ass at least once?"

L said, "I can only tell the truth, Light. Since you are still insisting it did not happen, it is important that we get to the bottom of this mystery. Perhaps it is another memory problem. After all, everything that is connected to you might be a clue to solve the Kira case. Anyway, for our third sexual encounter we used the missionary position, and I found it was an entirely different and new way to have Light underneath me. I truly regretted taking him from behind the first two times. This face-to-face encounter was quite an experience for me, as I became extremely involved in his face, chest and belly. It was almost too much to decide whether I wanted to kiss him or suck on his nipples, so I settled for alternating between the two actions and this produced a very enthusiastic reception from Light."

L glanced up at Misa's screen, where she was running back and forth waving her arms, and he said, "Misa, if you do wish to excite Light, I strongly recommend paying a great deal of attention to his nipples, especially using hard, open-mouthed sucking while rubbing the nub back and forth with little flicks of your tongue. It drives him absolutely wild, especially if you also use your hand to play with the other nipple."

Misa's voice could barely be heard.

"I hate you, Ryuzaki."

The Chief let out a sputtering noise, and Matsuda had the impression that the Chief was unable to say a thing.

"Yes," L said, "when facing your lover, there are a number of additional possibilities, and I became almost as involved in holding him and watching his face - oh, the expressions he made were quite marvelous - as I was in thrusting into him. And then there was biting his neck, and licking him, and really making him squirm. He confessed to me at that time that he was beginning to get a bit sore inside from my continual forceful thrusting, so I slowed things down and we really began to make love instead of merely fucking, as we'd done before. This focus on all the details really became too much for me, and regrettably I was not able to last as long as I had intended. It was simply too arousing."

Light snorted.

Matsuda said, "But, there were... there were two more times, right?"

"Yes," L said, "and, as Light was left unsatisfied by our third round, and I refused to give him any more oral, in hopes of driving him to distraction, he initiated the fourth time as soon as it was physically possible. While he waited out my refractory period, he tried to penetrate me several times, but I always won our wrestling matches. When he gave up on that scheme, Light wouldn't leave me alone. He plunged under the covers and continually teased me by sucking on my toes and dry-humping my feet. I think he had somehow deduced that my feet are exceptionally sensitive areas, and he quickly had me shivering in desire. In fact, I think I might have let him penetrate me then, if I were not so strong-willed as I am."

L smiled.

Light blushed, and immediately said, "Anyone would blush when listening to such a dirty story. Just look at each other."

It was true, Matsuda noted. Even the normally stoic Mogi had turned red. L was the only one with a calm expression.

L said, "As soon as it was possible, Light mounted me, and rode me cowboy-style. It had been such a long time since I'd used that position that I'd almost forgotten how it felt, how very much pressure is produced. It was almost like taking Light for the first time, a truly overwhelming experience, and I had to hold myself back from ejaculating almost immediately. It was so warm and tight inside him, so slick from all our previous sessions, and every slide down my shaft was very quick, helped by gravity. I was crossing my eyes and doing mathematical formulas in my mind to hold back my impending orgasm."

Light said, "Now you're going into too much detail to stretch it out. Just get it over with, Ryuzaki."

L said, "Anyone who disregards details is not fit to be called a detective. Anyway, it really was an excellent position to play with Light's organ and watch his face at the same time. I began experimenting to find exactly what he liked, and I discovered a few special ways to twist and squeeze that really made his mouth fall open in astonishment and his eyes roll back into his head. Timing small upward thrusts into him to precisely coincide to some of my tricks resulted in a screaming orgasm for Light. It was so loud it seriously alarmed me for a moment, but then my focus was drawn elsewhere because I was coming too."

Misa's nearly-inaudible voice said, "That's a stupid, stupid, improbable story. Do you know how rare it is for simultaneous orgasms to actually happen?"

L said, "Actually, it isn't difficult at all, Misa, if you are tuned well to your partner's responses. In such a case, both people become more and more aroused together and the orgasms may coincide. Also, you were perhaps forgetting that I said I had been holding back my own orgasm by force of will for some time before that, which is certainly the easiest way to produce simultaneous orgasms. If you wish I could demonstrate some techniques, either on you directly, or by using Light while you watch."

Misa chanted, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up-"

Light reached to L's keyboard and turned off Misa's volume.

L seemed to be lost in thought, and Matsuda was abruptly frightened that he'd never hear the end of the story.

Matsuda said, "But, there was a fifth time, right?"

"Yes, four times satisfied Light, but I have a strong libido once I get going, and although I fell asleep I had extremely distracting wet dreams about Light. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work today unless I seduced him once more."

Soichiro started to speak but Light interrupted.

"I know him and he won't stop until he's finished. Just let him get to the end, and then we'll be done with this idiotic joke."

L replied, "Yes, Light said something like that when I woke him up early this morning. At first nothing worked. He complained, he said he was too sore and that it hurt when I put my fingers in him."

Matsuda said, "Did you try... uh... oral sex?"

"Yes, but it was not as effective as it had been before. In order to seduce Light, I had to promise to be extremely gentle with him, I had to describe in detail what I would do before I did it, and additionally I ended up using my mouth to bring him nearly to orgasm three times and then denying him release. That made him aroused enough to go through with it."

Matsuda shivered. He had so many images in his head now of the two lean, slinky geniuses wrapped around each other in various positions, almost painfully aroused, crying out in need, using all their skill and intelligence both to compete in bed and to bring each other better climaxes.

He had to know the last position, so he blurted out, "When Light was that sore, how did you... how did you..."

Matsuda could feel the blush burning on his face.

There was a spark of glee, a hidden smile in the depths of L's eyes as he said, "For that position, I got into a chair. I had Light sit in my lap, facing me, and I penetrated him very, very slowly. He gasped and winced all the way in, but I could tell it was also turning him on. He got so hard against my belly that I almost couldn't believe how reluctant he'd been earlier. It was like a piece of wood. Then I whispered to him exactly what I would do."

Matsuda stammered, "And... and... and, what would you do?"

"Keeping one hand on the lower part of his back to steady him, I slowly rocked back and forth. This caused a small amount of in-and-out penetration, with most of my length sheathed inside him even when I had pulled the furthest out. All the while, I used my other hand to pump his organ. It can be difficult for the penetrating partner to climax with that kind of gentle rocking stimulation, but it is actually a tantric technique for a slow-building orgasm that is all the more explosive when it finally happens."

L dropped his voice and a dramatic tone crept into it as he said, "While I whispered in Light's ear exactly what I was going to do, so there would be no surprises or complaints, he also whispered into my ear and I... well... I..."

"You what?" Matsuda asked.

"I was extremely impressed. His dirty talk went straight to my groin. I almost felt as though I would burst if I couldn't fuck him hard. He was saying things such as 'I want your hot, sticky cum inside me' and 'I'm going to hold you down and fuck your pretty mouth if you don't make me come' and all the while his lips were incredibly moist, just tickling the edge of my ear as he talked. He was gasping with each penetration. I could tell I was hurting him a little bit, and the thought that he would allow this, to let me take my pleasure in such a way... it, well, it really affected me. I held him closer and rocked more vigorously, and I could feel my pleasure building inside me, stronger and faster than I had expected. It was not long at all until I came inside him, and it was by far the most powerful orgasm of the night, leaving me stunned and shaking."

Matsuda said, "But, Light didn't come? Or did he?"

"No, he didn't come, Matsuda. Before I recovered, he just stood up in the chair and started thrusting into my mouth. I was startled and I almost choked, but the act was so bold and dominating that it sent shivers all through me, and I only wanted to make him come really hard, to leave him sobbing with pleasure and eager for more the next night. I milked him relentlessly with my mouth and my throat, played with his balls until they tensed up and he started releasing, and then I took everything he had to give and swallowed it perfectly."

L paused and placed a finger to his lip, but Matsuda had the impression L was trying to hide a smirk.

L said, "And that's why Light is so exhausted today. Five sexual encounters is really quite a bit for an eighteen-year-old to take."

Light said, "So now you're done with your incredibly pointless story, right?"

"Actually," L said, "since it has become such a point of contention, I would like to prove it. The evidence is inside you, Light. It would only take a simple trip to the evidence room with Mogi, or any other neutral party of your choosing."

Light grabbed the sides of his chair, looked briefly as if he might kill someone, and said, "No. I don't tell ridiculous tales and then ask that you submit to a medical examination to prove them false. Don't do it to me."

L replied, "Then, Light, I'm afraid that my story will stand as long as you make no effort to debunk it."

"I'm not letting Mogi stick something in my butt. Isn't there a way to test this that doesn't involve anything going into my ass?"

L said, "If you will submit to a complete strip search and an examination of the outside of your body, including combing through your pubic hair to search for any of my pubic hairs, then I will give in if no evidence is found. I suppose you could have cleaned yourself well enough to destroy that evidence, but I think there is a greater chance that you could not have destroyed everything."

Light sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Call Watari to get the key. I'm only doing this once. If you make up something like this after I've been cleared, it's automatically debunked, right?"

"Yes."

About an hour later, Light and Mogi returned from the evidence room and Watari rejoined L and Light with the chain.

Matsuda couldn't hold in the curiosity fluttering in his chest and said, "What are the results?"

Light said, "Matsuda, you are an idiot. You've been a police officer for so long, but you don't know that DNA tests take at least a day."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Sorry, I forgot."

Light suddenly said, "Ryuzaki, where is my watch?"

L replied, "I'm afraid it somehow became lost."

"That was a graduation present, you bastard."

"I'll buy you an identical one. There's nothing unique about your particular watch that matters, is there?"

"No, no. I'm just a little disappointed to think it won't be the actual present from my family. I'll get along with a replica."

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

It's up to the reader to decide if anything actually happened sexually between L and Light, or whether L made up the entire thing. Also, if something did happen, it is possible that L gave a very biased retelling. He is quite a liar, after all.

Of course, with no scrap of death note paper in the watch, Light is very unlikely to regain his status as Kira, but it's also unlikely that L would get enough evidence to convict him either, so both the main characters get to live.

This is based on a request on the dn_kink meme on livejournal, and in fact it already had one fill by a different author (but the rules allow multiple fills, so I thought I'd take a try at it too).

The original request is:

"Perhaps using an already written fic as a prequel, I'd like to see L describe to the Task Force in GRAPHIC DETAIL how he fucked Light senseless the night before. He's completely nonchalant about it. Light can try to deny it all he wants. Soichirou is mortified, Matsuda is curious/aroused, Misa is horribly jealous."


End file.
